Fina Stenar
by smargden
Summary: Harry börjar montera staketet som han förstår ska sättas upp vid Nr 4 Privet Drive. han är inte så gammal 6 till 7 som högst.


**Fina stenar**

By Smargden

Livet på Nr 4 Privet Drive förändrades alltefter utvecklingen, Vernon hade slutat sälja borrar på företaget, men istället reste han runt i världen och skaffade inköpskanaler till företaget. Naturligtvis var det en nödvändig men tillfällig syssla.

Medan Vernon var borta hade materialet till det nya staketet kommit, och Harry visste att han förr eller senare skulle bli _beordrad_ att fixa uppsättningen av det. Därför hade han skaffat alla broschyrer som behövdes. Och satte igång med arbetet.

Vernon kom hem och såg att arbetet med staketet hade kommit längre än han hade vågat hoppas på, så för omväxlings skull fick Harry fortsätta utan att Vernon blandade sig i.

Harry hade också förklarat för Petunia att det tog visserligen lite längre tid om han gjorde det _försiktigt_, men det skulle skada gräsmattan mindre, så han fick göra det i _sin egen takt_, Dudley hade fått stränga tillsägelser att inte störa Harry i arbetet med staketet.

Han hade stött på en märkligt formad sten när han kom till första hörnet, så han tog rätt på stenen, och tvättade av den efter att han hade satt ner och förankrat hörnstolpen. Det var först då som han såg att stenen hade underliga skrivtecken på sig.

Trots att Dursleys hade gjort vad de kunnat för att inprtänta att _magi_ inte finns, upplevde Harry det som att stenen hade en inneboende kraft.

Allteftersom hans arbete med staketet fortskred passerade han nästa och sedan det tredje hörnet, då var han övertygad. Stenarna var laddade med MAGI. Naturligtvis höll han både stenar och sina iakttagelser för sig själv. När han kom till fjärde hörnet visste han att han att han skulle träffa på nästa sten. Han var för exalterad när han såg den att han helt missade det vassa glaset av en trasig glasflaska som fanns alldeles invid den.

När han höll runstenen i sin hand märkte han först inte att han blödde, däremot kände han hur stenen riktigt pulserade och han såg att runtecken på stenen glödde och han hände hur han fylldes av energier, som han aldrig tidigare hade upplevt.

—

Det tog Harry ett halvt år att sätta _sina_ stenar i samband med förändringen som hände på Nr 4. Vernon hade blivit mindre aggressiv mot honom, Petunia såg till att han fick mer mat att äta, och den största förändringen kom ett par veckor efter att staketet var klart, han fick ett eget rum.

Naturligtvis uppskattade Harry förändringarna, trots det var han ytters försiktig med att testa gränserna för den nyvaknade kraften kan kände inom sig. Det var som om han plötsligt hade börjat _leva_.

Då han inte kunde — inte _vågade_ — nämna om vare sig stenar med runor på eller den uppvaknande energin så blev det så att han tafatt började testa försiktigt i sitt rum.

Vernon hade under sina resor även fyllt på med saker som grannarna_ inte hade_. Det var böcker, som vare sig Dudley eller Vernon öppnade, eller hade kunnat läsa om de hade öppnats. Det var också det modernaste av modernt som Vernon hade skaffat hem, DVD-filmer, bland annat från Japan och Kina. Dessutom stod det inte på förrän Dudleys DVD-TV skulle ersättas med en med större skärm.

Det var så Harry hade fått _ärva_ en DVD-TV och han kunde _låna_ ett par skivor emellanåt utan att ta med fodralen, så märktes det inte. Det var så Harry hade kunnat titta på rätt många asiatiska kampsportsfilmer och även kunna titta på rörelserna i detalj när han lär det spelas upp i mycket långsamt tempo.

Det han då kunde se, i vart fall på några av sekvenserna, var att just innan ett slag träffade stenblock som skulle krossas lyste ett blått fält på händerna eller om det var armbågen som användes. De utbildningsfilmer som Vernon också hade fått med sig, förmodligen därför att han inte visste vad han köpte, visade något Harry uppfattade som meditation.

Dudley hade naturligtvis tittat på de skivor som hade underhållningsvärde för honom, en gång eller ibland ett par gånger — sedan var de _gamla_. Men intresset för kampsorten fanns i bottnen, även om det kanske inte var han första intresse, men det var just _exotiskt_, så det blev så att Harry fick komma med — så att Dudley kunde han någon att träna med.

Att säga att året efter staketuppsättningen hade ändrat sig till det bättre skulle vara som att säga att havet är en liten pöl med vatten. Det hade ändrats radikalt för unge Harry, och allt till det bättre.

—

"Harry!" Sa Vernon och fortsatte när han såg att Harry tittade upp. "Jag har erbjudits att ta med familjen utomlands på ett jobb som är avsett att vara tre veckor, Petunia, Dudley och jag har pass, men det har inte du, och du heter inte Dursley, så det skulle bli rätt många förklaringar om vi ens hade lyckats få fram ett pass till dig.

"För att få fram ett pass, behövs ett personbevis, för att få det behövs ett födelseattest. För _oss_ att få fram det för dig — är omöjligt, tro mig vi har försökt. Men nu står vi inför fakta det är som det är. Vi har tidigare talat om dina föräldrar, i . . . okej, bryska termer. Det råkar nu vara så att det finns en grupp personer som . . . _inte finns_, din far tillhörde den grupperingen, och när din mor — Petuias syster kom upp till några år äldre än du är nu, flyttades hon också över till den gruppen.

"Tro mig när jag säger att vi inte uppskattade det, men så är det. OCH fråga mig inget med om det. Men det innebär att det är omöjligt för oss att kunna skaffa dig ett pass, och därför är det också omöjligt för dig att komma med. Jag är inte speciellt road av att lämna dig här ensam men jag vet att du är rätt duktig på att sköta om i hushållet, du har hjälpt Pet, rätt mycket. Jag har talat med fru Figg, ja hon med katterna. Jag vill INTE ha henens katter eller henne i huset.

"Och hon kan inte heller ha dig där hela tiden, så vi kom överens om att du besöker henne så där varannan eller var tredje dag, och visar att det är ok med dig. Gör inte av med alla pengarna direkt, och jag vill ha kvitton för allt du har handlat, du kommer att behöva gå till butiken för att köpa den mat du behöver. Här är ett kuvert med 300 pund. Det är en hel del mer än som kan behövas, men allt du inte har kvitton för kommer du att ångra att det saknas. Men det du handlar det ska också vara nödvändiga saker. Är vi överens ?"

"Ja — Morbror Vernon, jag förstår."

"I garaget finns några burkar färg, och penslar och sånt som behövs för det. Garaget behöver målas om, se till att inte ramla ner när du är på stegen, och måla endast regnfria dagar och före klockan 12, annars kan väggarna vara för varma för att färgen ska hinna bita in i underlaget innan det torkar. Läs bruksanvisningen noga innan du ens börjar, du ska måla det TVÅ gånger, första strykningen ska du använda det som är märkt _första strykningen_."

"Ja morbror Vernon, jag förstår, och det ska gå bra."

"Bra, hade syster min inte varit upptagen skulle hon kunna vara här, men hon är upptagen med sitt och kunde inte ändra på det hon hade planerat, så sköt dig och se till att inte förstöra något."

"Det är lugnt, det är inga problem."

"Det finns en sak ytterligare. Här är ytterligare ett kuvert, det är pengar för bilskatten, och ett par räkningar ytterligare som jag vet kommer den här tiden. 2000 pund. Men de är ENBART till för att betala räkningar. När brev som ser ut att kunna innehålla räkningar kommer, öppna och titta, är det räkningar, titta på sista betalningsdatum, är det innan vi kommer hem, betala det ett par dagar INNAN det datumet. Är de att betalas efter att vi är tillbaks, vänta med dem. När du betalar, ta med räkningarna och pengar, och gå till banken som finns bredvid baren 'The Flying Dragon' och se till att du har kvittot tillsammans med respektive räkning. Förstått?"

"Ja morbror Vernon — jag förstår."

"Bra."

—

Harry hade blivit förstummad över det _ansvar_ Vernon lämnade över till honom. Efter några dagar ensam blev rutinen etablerad, en joggingtur före frukost, efter frukost måla på garaget, efter det ännu en joggingtur, besök hos _kattmamman_ var tredje dag bara, och mest för att tala om att det gick bra för honom.

Men det dröjde inte länge förrän han började gå på _upptäcktsfärd_. På vinden hittade han en ask som påminde om en sådan där _japansk puzzelbox_ Vernon hade hämtat hem en gång, men denna var inte något Vernon hade hämtat hem det kunde Harry se direkt, mest därför att den fanns bland saker som var många år för gamla för att passa in i det mönstret. Men puzzelboxen hade väckt ett intresse i unge Harry. Så han tog det som en utmaning att lirka upp den.

Den motstod alla hans ansträngningar, han hade övergått till att studera mönstren i detalj — faktiskt med förstoringsglas. Det var då han upptäckte att det fanns både ormar och runor avbildade på den.

Naturligtvis väcktes intresset, men också det som kom för hans ögon, runorna på stenen hade skimrat som om de lyste, och kunde det bero på att det hade kommit av hans blod på dem, i så fall kunde blod vara nyckeln, — och blod var nyckeln.

Boxen hade inte öppnats, den hade ändrat storlek, den tog upp nära en gånger två meter golvyta och var nästan en meter hög, när hade _vuxit färdigt_ och det snäppte det till efter det kunde han se locket och det gick att öppna. Det första han såg var en bok med ett brev på. Han förstod att börja med brevet, förvånat tittade han på sitt eget namn på kuvertet.

—

_Harry, om du läser det här, så är det saker som har gått fel, förmodligen har det gått mycket fel._

_Jag vet inte när du har det här brevet i din hand, men jag tar med några förutsättningar så att du kan förstå._

_På Gringotts finns i mitt personliga valv, ett brev, eller så har mitt personliga sammanförts med mitt familjevalv._

_I min koffert som ska finnas bland petunias saker finns ett. Kofferten ser ut som en box när du ser den första gången. Den har några besvärjelser på sig som gör att Pet aldrig kommer att skilja sig från den annat än att du hittat den eller att hon ger dig den._

_I Familjevalvet för Potter finns ett brev,_

_Familjevalvet Laffayette, mitt familjevalv finns ett,_

_I Familjevalvet Gryffindor ännu ett,_

_Och slutligen Familjevalvet Ravenclaw._

_Utöver dessa platser ska du få ett från Gringotts vid testamentsläsningen från mig. OM du är vuxen nog att läsa, ingen annan ska ha det i ditt ställe._

_Har du inte tidigare än så fått det ska Gringotts se till att du personligen får det när du fyller tio år._

_Samtliga brev har samma innehåll. Så därför kan det verka lite olika stolligt beroende på vilket av breven du nu läser._

_Först, om du inte har kofferten från Petunia Dursley, se till att skaffa den. Besvärjelsen är så att du ska säga "LILLYSBOX" inget annat till henne, då ska hon hämta den och ge dig den, utan att ens själv förstå eller fråga._

_Den är lite speciell, och den kommer från många generationer tillbaks, den lystrar sill samma sätts tal som du talar till ormar. JA – i min släkt kan vi förstå och tala med ormar. Men vi håller det hemligt. Lika hemligt håller vi vårt släktskap från Ravenclav, och Slytherin. Men Slytherin lär ha en annan arvslinje, mer om det i boken._

_För att öppna den första gången måste du sätta ditt blod på runorna, efter det är det din box, som nu förvandlar sig till en koffert._

_Några kommandon:_

_Zizze; –micro –mini, –zzmal, –largo. För storlek. _

_Vizz; –mee — bara du ser den, –public, alla ser den._

_Cloze; stänger den. Open; öppnar den._

_Kompart; –alpha, –deltha, –gamma, –ypxilon, –quantin_

_Är några olika moder den kan uppträda i. De tre första är olika förvaringsutrymmen, Ypxilon gör den till en form av förflyttningsfarkost, du går in i den och sätter dig framför kontrollerna — ta beskrivningen som finns där och läs den noga innan du ens försöker göra något — eller SÄGA något där. Quantin är en bostad, faktiskt en lägenhet med 6 rum, kök, och sanitet. Även här finns det en bruksanvisning, den finns i köket._

_Det var själva kofferten, utöver ett brev som är identiskt med detta, eller om det är just detta du läser finns det en bok, den innehåller min släkts historia, och följaktligen den del av din historia som är på min sida. Den innehåller även en hel del av vår familjs privata kunskap om magi. Det är endast en familj av blod som kan läsa den boken, följaktligen kan din kommande fru — inte läsa den, däremot dina barn kan läsa den, men först när du presenterar boken för dem._

_Att gå in på alla saker som finns i kofferten är inte möjligt i detta brevet, men det finns noteringar på många ställen, ge akt på dem._

_Den kofferten eller boxen vilket du väljer att kalla den är VIKTIG för dig. Så om du inte redan har den nu — se till att skaffa den._

_Nästa sak av betydelse, magivärlden är och ska vara separerad från den omagiska världen, och om både James och jag är borta när du läser detta hoppas jag att du haft det bra med Sirius, som är den som är först på listan att vara i vårt ställe, hoppas han har en ordentlig fru, som kan hålla honom i styr. Han är lite, nå — inte bara så lite, barnslig, om jag ska vara ärlig._

_När det här brevet skrivs så är du blott sex månader gammal. Ett senare brev kommer att finnas i mitt personliga valv, det byter jag ut efter hand som tiden ger möjlighet till det. Jag kommer inte att kunna byta ut alla, så därför avser jag inte ens försöka, men i mitt valv kommer det senaste att finnas._

_Några råd:_

_Om magivärlden fortfarande är i krig, och Voldemort eller någon av hans eventuella efterträdare härjar, så bör du lämna Europa, så diskret som det bara går._

_Det finns en profetia angående den mörke, den passar in på dig och på Neville Longbottom, så det finns ingen anledning att du ska vara kvar här se till att utbilda dig så bra det bara går. Fjärran östern, är ett bra val. Vi har pengar, och boxen är både bostad och transportredskap._

_Om du sedan väljer att komma tillbaks — ska det vara DITT EGET VAL. När du blir 11 år kommer du utan tvekan att få Hogwarts acceptansbrev. Du bör vara i Singapore ett år innan, då kan du förhoppningsvis få en inbjudan att utbilda dig där. Läser du detta innan dess — överväg starkt att göra så._

_James och Sirius, Remus med för den delen de verkar vara helt i händerna på Albus Dumbledore, det är han som representerar i princip ALLT i Europeiska magivärlden, du kommer att märka att du har lätt att bilda dig en uppfattning om hur du känner för folk. Det ligger i vår släckts egenskaper, jag förstår inte vad de ser i Peter, du gillar honom inte heller har jag märkt. Men han har ett 'ok' från Dumbledore, och han har varit James, Sirius och Remus vänner under tiden i Hogwarts — så de viker inte från honom. Det är lite därför jag skriver detta brev, och har gjort en del arrangemang för framtida eventualiteter._

_Bland de eventualiteterna har jag placerat fyra runstenar i hörnen på Dursleys tomt — i hemlighet naturligtvis. De har skyddsrunor på sig, inte för att jag tror de komemr att behövas — men jag gör saker för många evantualiteter._

_Blir det — hemska tanke — så att du hamnar där, ska de inte ens kunna tala om magi, inte ens av misstag bjuda in någon med magi. Det är lite baktanke på det, därför att OM du placeras där av Dumbledore, har han en baktanke det, efter att du är där kommer ingen, inte ens han att kunna nå dig där. Det ska ge dig möjligheten att slippa honom. Ich i så fall kommer Petunia att se till att du blöder och att ditt blod kommer på boxen. När det händer har du tre timmar på dig, medan alla utöver dig är i en form av trance. Så är detta fallet just nu, begär av kofferten att bli mikro, ta den och städa undan alla spår. Fortsätt läsa senare._

_—_

_Tyvärr kommer runstenarna att ha en mindre angenäm baksida, eftersom de omagiska i hushållet inte uppskattar magi, kommer de att vara avogt inställda till oss, och därmed dig. Men det är en risk vi måste ta. Dessa runstenar har ännu en uppgift. Skulle du hamna hos dem, har någon — sannolikt Dumbledore, bundit din magi. Så snart du gjuter av ditt blod på någon av dessa runor, kommer de att börja rena dig från alla eventuella saker som någon kan ha satt på dig. Avlägsnas de från tomtens hörn, så upphör också verkan på Dursleys, och det öppnar för magiskt aktiva personer att kunna komma in på tomten också, så tänk på det om du är — eller ska vara där._

_Alla dina persondokument finns i ett antal verifierade kopior, en uppsättning i boxen, en omgång i vardera av valven som tidigare nämndes. Du behöver dem om du ska skolas utanför England/Skottland._

_I boxen finns också ett självuppdaternade dokument som ör knutet till de valv som JAG har alltså, min familjs — Laffayette, mitt personliga, och Ravenclaws. Om du läser detta utan att vare sig jag eller James finns kvar är sannolikt våra personliga valv är återförenade med våra respektive familjevalv. Normalt skulle Laffayette sås samman med Potters när vi gifte oss, men genom ett mycket gammalt kontrakt skall samtliga kvinnliga arvtagare aldrig låta familjevalvet slås samman med den manliga partens. Det är ett äktenskapsförord, och hindrar effektivt alla lycksökare att kunna komma över vår familjs status, tillgångar och arvsrätt._

_Du kommer att lära dig att jag kallas mugglarfödd. Mugglare kalls de omagiska i Europa, det finns andra ord i andra delar av världen men försök att använda uttrycket o-magiska istället. Och varför inte visa familjearvet – ? –_

_Det är avsevärt mycket lättare att smälta in — och inte minst slippa en hel del av den insnöade aristokratin som finns. Faktiskt finns det LAGAR som är olika beroende på vilken klassning du har, fullblods, halvblod och mugglarfödd._

_Till det finns det så kallat 'ädla' det är en form av adel. Har du stämpeln på dig att vara ett fullblod och 'ädel' måste du — inordna dig i den hierarkin och godta att tvingas gifta dig med — vad skit som helst — för att uttrycka mig milt._

_James tillhör en sådan grupp men har så pass mycket status att han kan sparka dem i *** och göra som han vill. Jag däremot, om min familjs rätta status skulle vara känd skulle vi mycket väl kunna tvingas till familjer som . . . . ja, där jag inte skulle värderas bättre än en avelssugga bara för att de dem en arvinge — med status. Därför ska även du hjälpa dina kommande döttrar att snabbt återta familjenamnet Laffayette, läs på de anvisningarna och förklara för flickorna att de har rätten att välja själv. Jag valde — Potter, före Snape, därför att Severus började umgås med Malfoy, och det förändrade honom drastiskt._

_Lycka till min son_

_Din mor Lily_

—

Det hade tagit Harry en tid att läsa, och torka tårar. Snabbt började han öva på kommandona för boxen, den hade tydligt varit i 'mini' när han hittade den för i micro var den inte större än en tändsticksask.

Han hade också tittat in i alla facken, när han tittade in i _ypxilon_ höll han på att svimma, bilder han hade sett av förarplatsen i stora flygplan var inte ens i närheten av vad han såg där. bakom det som tydligt var en förarplats fanns utrymme för tiotalet sittande. Han förstod vad det stod i brevet om att läsa bruksanvisningen.

I lägenheten hittade han även ett bibliotek, — nå, kanske mer riktigt ett antal meter bokhylla. Men det fanns rubriker och de fångade hans intresse, _förvandlingslära, besvärjelser, trolldryck, runor, aritmetik_ dessutom fanns det andra som han såg, utan att han uttydde orden helt.

På ett ställe fanns det trollspön, på en liten notering läste han:

_Dessa trollspön är köpta i olika delar av världen, och har inte europeiska systemet av identifiering på sig, därför bör du inte använda dem öppet, eller visa att du har någon av dem. Använd trollspökoger efter att du har bloddopat den är den oidentifieringsbar av andra, visa inte det. Behöver du fler sådana med åren, så är butiken vid 'Gost Hill Singapore' den att rekommendera._

Harry förblev upptagen med att inventera sin nya koffert/box resten av tiden han var ensam. Han var också observant på inkommande post, och han betalade de räkningar som Vernon hade förutspått skulle komma, och ett par ytterligare som såg seriösa ut.

Han hade också börjat förstå att han kunde _flyga_ kofferten fram, eller adressera den i en form av programmerad färdväg, eller att direktförflytta sig till ankomstplatsen. Allt handlade om energi. Magisk energi. När han började förstå det som visade färger eller siffror förstod han att boxen hade ett . . . ja i vart fall en form av kraftreserv.

Någonstans i den fanns något som kallades kraftkristaller, de tog till sig den energi som slog i väggarna i övningsrummet. Var energireserven i boxen låg, kunde han använda magi i träningsrummet för att träna sig, och på så sätt laddades kristallerna. Satte han sig tillrätta i förarkabinens säte och satte av händerna på de två spakar så kunde han koppla sig själv direkt till boxen, och hans egen energi var det som utnyttjades.

Hade han för låg kraftreserv själv kunde den typen av förflyttning sluta i katastrof. Han kunde sitta ner och fatta om spakarna och uttala _RUN_. Då startade systemet upp, och framför honom syntes en panel, och på den fanns en mängd uppgifter. På en av de viktigaste kunde han läsa av värdet 296. pä den som avsåg värdet för boxens kristaller läste han 12. Sedan gav han kommandot _Cupé_. Och systemet stängde de sig.

Det fanns en tabell för den avläsningen. Boxens reserv skulle aldrig understiga 10, var den nere på 1 eller lägre och var i någon av minimoderna måste den tillföras blod på runorna, det skulle lyfta upp den tillräckligt mycket för at kunna börja fungera igen.

Här person i aktion, som piloten kallades borde siffran vara 100. Det motsvarade en utvilad normal magianvändare. Visade värdet mindre än 25 skulle han inte planera några längre utflykter och absolut inte direkthopp. Flygning drog energi under tiden, medan hopp drog momentant. En flygning kunde avbrytas under färd, även en förprogramerad kunde avbrytas. Ett hopp däremot behövde allt den behövde — momentant.

Om energin som behövdes var större än som fanns att ta, kunde piloten svimma — ja till å med skadas obotligt, men värre var att hoppet kunde sluta var som helst, och risken fanns att den aldrig ens poppade fram efter att ha försvunnit.

Direkthopp med nyttjande av kristalldrift var lite annat, om kristallerna inte hade den mängd som begärdes lämnades inget alls — och hoppet började aldrig. En person däremot började _sända_ energi direkt den fick begäran om det, och hoppet påbörjades innan all behövlig energi hade transfererats.

Harry noterade aldrig att hans eget värde var långt över normalen. Han var för begeistrad över allt annat han såg. Framför allt när han såg att den kunde färdas extradimentionellt. Alltså han kunde se var han befann sig, men väggar och fasta föremål i den materiella världen gav inte mer hinder än holografiska projektioner. Att flyga från London till Luxor i Egypten skulle, enligt bruksanvisningen, normalt kräva omkring tio enheter på energimätaren, ett momentant hopp kulle han räkna med fem gånger flygvärdet.

När det blev dags för Dursleys att komma tillbaks hade Harry städat upp och sett till att det fanns den mat _de_ behövde. Vernon hade varit nöjd med Harrys redovisning, båda av räkningsbetalningarna, och matkontot. Målningen av garaget hade också gått bra, gräset hade varit ansat och fint ogräset rensat — ja, allt var perfekt. Lite hade det hjälpt att använda magi.

Harry räknade med att han skulle ha lite mer än ett år på sig innan han behövde vara i Singapore, han skulle behöva lära sig _flyga_ sin underliga farkost, men han skulle också behöva lära sig mer om magivärlden. Därför var läsning en högprioriterad uppgift den tid som följde.

—

Harry hade hämtat brevet från mors familjevalv, där hade han läst om förrädaren, och i böcker hade han läst att Sirius Black var den som hade spärrats in som förrädare. Därför blev Harrys riktiga premiäruppgift att _hämta Sirius_.

Men, han märkte också att han inte kunde ta sig in på Azkaban eller göra någon nytta med det, med den kunskap han hade. Dessutom skulle _farkosten_ kunna ta honom ett år _bakåt i tiden_ om energinivån i kristallerna var laddade till minst 98 procent.

Det visade sig vara förenat med omständigheter, det fanns inte tillräckligt stort utrymme i cellen för att riskfritt träda in i den materiella tillvaron. Men nöden är uppfinningarnas moder. På en byggfirma som byggda magiska hus gick det att köpa det mesta, och få förkrympningsbesvärjelser på dem, bara att kommendera dem att återgå till naturlig storlek.

Vinkelblock med formen av upp å nervänt T av betong var det perfekta, två meter brett och 2 och en halv meter högt. Dessutom en _betongsugga_ fyra decimeter bred. Så när han var på plats nästa gång materialiserade han sig i korridoren utanför cellen, med vinkelblocken på vardera sidan om sig i korridoren blev de perfekta stoppare från vardera hållet. Inga dementorer kom förbi.

Betongsuggan som fanns mellan stålrören som utgjorde cellväggen ut mot korridoren expanderade så att det blev som en hel dörr.

"Sirius – Paddfoot kom". ropade Harry, till den svarta hunden som låg på sängen och tittade förvånat på honom. Och efter ett par ögonblick var de i den paradimentiolella tillvaron igen.

—

"James — Det kan inte — är det verkligen du — hur?"

"Nej Sirius, det är jag Harry, James och Lilys son."

"Men är det inte sommar 1984, du är ju inte . . . ska inte vara . . . mer än . . . fyra år. .HUR?

"Först jag är tolv, det här är min fristad. Att börja med, den här har avsevärt större möjligheter än jag någonsin trott."

"Kan den resa i _tid_?"

"Ja, men det drar en hel del kraft. Jag laddade upp kristallerna till kritisk hög nivå, och koppade bakåt, blev tvungen att vänta i flera månader och laddaupp den igen för nästa hopp för att så göra om och om igen. Nu är den så hårt ansträngd att ett tidshopp ytterligare och jag är rädd att jag spränger den, så jag vågade inte fortsätta längre tillbaks. Så nu är jag i den här tiden för att stanna, vi ska först till Gringotts, de har läst det mor och far har skrivit, de vet att du är oskyldig och att det finns individer som försöker få dig att sluta dina dagar där."

"Jag trodde Dumbledore skulle komma att kräva en korrekt rättegång åtminstone."

"Han riskerar att Blacks kapital går till Narcissa, alternativt om det bara kan gå till en manlig Black av blod, då är det Draco Malfoy som kommer att ärva. Men jag törs inte skapa några paradoxer. Du Det fanns inga uppgifter om att du skulle ha dött när jag gjorde första hoppet tillbaks, alltså är vi fria att fixa lite, Dessutom har din mor dött, och Draco har inte ärvt henne — alltså är det ditt. Åtminstone säger Gringotts det."

"Har hon dött – bra, hon var en riktig ragata. Men vad säger du — Varför skulle Dumbledore riskera att Blacks förmögenhet går till Malfoys?"

"JAG — han ville ha kontrollen över mig, men mor var steget före, efter att Dumbledore satte mig till hennes systers familj trädde mors förberedelse in och spärrade för alla magianvändare tills jag skulle bli 10 år. Då skulle jag få den här, och förstå hur jag kan använda den."

"Men varför – skulle han offra till Malfoys."

"Med dig ute, skulle du ha hand om mig. Med dig borta var det han som bestämde över var jag skulle finnas. Vad han tänkte göra under min uppväxt vet jag inte, men jag har varit fri från honom, och dem han har försökt nå mig med. Men nu är det förbi. DESSUTOM — finns jag alltså som uppväxande. Och det finns några saker jag — vi, ska göra."

"Berätta."

"Jo — du ska skaffa dig ett inflytande över borrföretaget Vernon jobbar på, och om ett par år, se till att han får en annan typ av jobb, Det är det som fixar den här utvecklingen som blev. Vi tittar mer på det senare."

"Okej — vad hör vi nu?"

"Vi flyttar de om våra mina pengar, så att det ser ut som att jag har begärt transfer av dem till La Paz, och att jag har ett nyöppnat valv där, med några tusen i bara för att markera det. Medan det mesta är kvar och arbetar här hemma."

"Hur länge har du . . . har du vetat?"

"Ett par år, det tog tid att lära mig hantera den här, och sen hitta Azkaban, och där hitta dig, och ta mig tillbaks så långt jag vågade. Men jag behöver vara i Singapore inom några dagar. Jag går på skola där, började när jag var 10 — alltså om sex år. "

"Så du skippar Hogwats?"

—

*** A/N: ***

Harry är 12 år, har Sirius med sig till Singapore, och året är 1984. Blev det känt att Sirius rymde – NEJ. För förödmjukande för ministeriet att någon bygger barriärer inne i säkerhetsdelen. Dödsfall är vanliga — och inget hörs om dem. Så ingen sa något. Därför var det ingen som hörde om det.

Hogwartsbrev till Harry? Ja, men de hade ingen adress — därför blev de inte klokare av det, att finnas i två upplagor förvillade magiska boken. Albus kunde inte heller hitta vare sig Harry eller hans pengar.

Sirius är överhuvud för familjen Black. Och för att ordna med sitt frånfälle — flyttas hans ägande över till Harry. Harry tog sina familjeringar i anspråk — 1990. Men när han är tillbaks till 1984 är de redan aktiverade — och gäller då också.

—

Droppas som ensmälla som PÅSKPRESENT.

Möjligen kan det vara en grund till en kommande

Harry på Hogwarts där Dumble lyckas hitta Harry inför skolstarten 1992.

För det måste Harry ha metamorfiförmåga — naturligtvis har han lärt sig konster innan dess.

***G*L*A*D**P*Å*S*K***

**Smargden**


End file.
